wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Konga Beat
Konga Beat is Donkey Kong's Final Smash, where he gets out his bongos and plays them. This involves him creating shock waves to attack his opponents. The announcer says "Ready? Go!", then the "DK Island Swing" song plays, with DK clapping and playing the drums. If a player doesn't press any buttons, the shock wave created just barely covers DK. However, the player can increase the power and range of the attack by timing their button presses to the beat of the music. When a player press the attack button to the beat, he claps or strikes the bongos, creating a forceful wave each time. The strong shock wave's diameter is a bit bigger than Final Destination, while the weak shockwaves have a vacuum effect, making it harder for foes to escape your stronger, better timed waves. During his Final Smash, DK is invincible. Unfortunately, DK is completely immobile for the duration of the Final Smash. If it is used at the wrong place and the wrong time, the other characters can easily dodge the whole attack just by staying far away. The DK player should make sure that the enemies cannot escape before using this attack. If the opponent isn't in the green range but in the red range, it is still possible to avoid it by using dodge each time the wave comes. The immobility can also cause other problems. In scrolling stages like Rumble Falls (ironically DK's stage), DK may be taken away from the screen, though the screen scrolls much more slowly. The safest way is to use the move in midair, as DK will scroll with the screen. Timing As the attack begins, red circles will appear and shrink upon the bongos. These rings serve as a timing aid, if the player press the attack button when the ring lines up with the drums, he will get a large shock wave that can do 15% damage or so. Alternately, the player can hit the button just as DK raises his hands to strike the bongos. If the player do 4 successful beats in a row, Donkey Kong will clap, creating a shock wave that has more knockback. It was originally thought that after this Final Smash, you would get a fully charged Giant Punch if you pressed A to the perfect beat, but this has been disproven. Origin Bongos were Donkey Kong's musical attack in Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64. They would later play a more important role in the Gamecube rhythm game Donkey Konga and its sequel Donkey Konga 2, and were used as the controls for Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat. In fact, the bongos DK uses for Konga Beat are almost an exact replica of the bongo controller used for Donkey Konga. Trophy Description DK about to go to town with some bongos! His performance is so magnificent and upbeat that it creates damage-inducing sound waves. Press the buttons in time to the music, and the sound waves may grow stronger. DK's invulnerable when launching this attack, but he's also immobile, so be careful using it on scrolling stages. Trivia *There are 3 beats that occur even before the announcer says "Ready? Go!". *The music that DK plays the bongos to the tune of is a version of the "DK Island Swing" song that sounds almost exactly like the version used for the N64's Congo Jungle stage. *If one presses A to the perfect beat, it will create huge shockwaves that almost cannot be dodged on Castle Siege. If pressed closely off, they will shrink drastically though. *This move is very handy in Sticker and CD Factory. All you need to do is rapidly press the A or B button. This creates (when the pit is full of Sandbags) a carpet of Stickers and possibly a few CDs. *When used during Dialga's Roar of Time, the shock waves created by a perfect beat will grow to enormous size because the timing will be even more accurate. A high level CPU will perform this perfectly, and the shock waves produced will be stretched, blurry, and semi-transparent. External links Smash Bros Dojo!!: Donkey Kong A video showing a perfect timing for the attack From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:DK Trophies Category:Donkey Kong universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks